onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Poem of Bonds (update)
Information New SSR Menreiki *New SSR shikigami Menreiki (VA: Kana Hanazawa) has arrived in Heian-Kyo! * After the patch on May 16th, performing a summon with Mystery Amulets or jade will give you a chance to contract with Menreiki! Unlocking Menreiki's Story For more information, see Menreiki Recollection Scroll. Summoning! Assembling for love! * Assembling period: May 12th 0:00 to May 15th 23:59 * Summoning period: May 16th after the patch to may 27th 23:59 (This event is open to all players level 15 and above.) First set: SSR Rate bonus! * During the Assembling Period, players can click the “assemble” button once every day to assemble, and receive a assembly gift. * When the total number of players assembling on the server reaches 4M, 8M, and 12M, every player will receive 1, 2, and 3 mystery amulets respectively! * During the Summoning Period, the chances of summoning an SSR shikigami increases 2.5 times, every player has 3 chances of enjoying this chance up. Second set: All SSR collection bonus! * The players that has already collected all the SSRs before May 16th enjoy a 20% increase in the chances of summoning Menreiki during the summing period! This is reset after Menreiki is summoned. * Completion of the collection is calculated by the shikigami records, and excludes Ryoumen, Nura, Hozuki, and Kusuriuri Third set: African counterattack plan! *During the Summoning Period, every 10 mystery amulet, jade, or AR amulet summons that do not yield an SSR will give a bonus mystery amulet! Fourth set: Ten R cards mystery gift! *During the summoning period, the first time a player’s 10-summon yields all R cards, the player will receive a mysterious gift! "New Small Animal Japanese Spitz" x Community Event! * Coming: May 16th after maintenance * Can use ribs to attract Spitz, accumulating 30 intimacy given new small animal - Japanese Spitz. For the event period from after May 16th maintenance to June 3rd 23:59, "Special Ribs" will be provided in-game with 100% chance to attract 2 Spitzes. Successfully adopting Spitz gives the ornament "Pink Cherry"! Pet System optimization! For more information see Courtyard Animal and Pet Cottage. Japanese Spitz Community Gift Pack available for limited time~ * Duration: 5.16 after maintenance - 6.3 23:59 * Community event: All proceeds from the pack “Gift of the Spitz” will be donated to stray animal programs. Everyone, thank you for your support in protecting stray animals. New Area Assembly Works like typical new server launch. Confession: 520 series of benefits For more information see 520. Sakuras Throughout Miyako For more information see Sakuras Throughout Miyako. Heian-kyo Confession Showcase~ * Event Period: May 16th after the patch to May 29th 23:59 * During the event period, paper dolls will share letter replies with the players. Players can choose confessions they like to share on WeChat of Weibo, and will receive a mystery amulet for the first successful share. * This event can be accessed by clicking the “Event” lantern on the left side of the courtyard. IAPs Presumably no need to translate. Events COMICUP 22 LBS Onio * Duration: 5.19-5.20 (every day from 10:00-18:00) * Location: Shanghai 青浦区国家会展中心（崧泽大道333号） * During event, if player is within 3km of the event, can find Onio Kacho Fugetsu and challenge 琴棋书画 shikigami! Has chance of dropping LBS offline event limited avatar frame "Meeting in the Current World" and large amounts of gold! Can invite anyone to team as well! Onmyoji x Audition Dance Battle Online Collab Event See in-game for more details. Link *http://yys.163.com/client/e763624974f6486d/ Category:Version Update